I Just Laugh
by xMinnesotaGirlx
Summary: Taylena, Starring Selena Gomez and Taylor Lautner
1. Trailer

Trailer

It's the classic love story:

Guy meets Girl

Guy falls for Girl

Girl falls for Guy

Girl meets new guy

Girl falls for new guy

Girl breaks Guy's heart

Girl is with new guy

Guy is heartbroken

Girl misses Guy

Guy misses Girl

Girl & Guy meet

Girl & Guy are together

Happily ever after,

Right?

Well this love story has a few twists . . .

Guy is famous

Girl is not

Guy is A LOT older than Girl

But it'll work out,

Right?

-----------------------------------------------------

You like? It's gonna be Taylena (Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez)

It's gonna take place in Minnesota

Why?

Because, i wanted "a midwestern state"

and Minnesota is a very under appreciated midwestern state.

I'm gonna try and write the first eppy tonight!


	2. Miss me?

**Authors note: In this story Selena is NOT famous. however everything and everyone in the world is the same, Demi is famous, Miley is famous. Wizards of Waverly will come into the story later. k? ALSO UPDATE. Selena's full name is going to be Selena Lila Gomez, instead of Selena Marie Gomez, trust me i have my reasons!**

[Selena's POV]

I walked with my mom and her best friend friend to the Green Mill that we had parked across the street from. We went in and were sat a booth. It was HUGE. It could have fit like 14 people I SWEAR!

"You're getting wings right?" My mom's friend Adrienne asked.

"Umm, i was thinking about it . . ." False, i had actually been thinking about getting Coconut Chicken skewers **[a/n YUM!]**

"Well, hon, that the whole reason we went to Green Mill, otherwise we would have gone to Burger Jones or Salut" My mom told me.

Salut, mmmmmm. I love Salut. This AH-MAY-ZING french restaurant that we live a couple blocks away from. I would have gone there in a second!

"Oh, ok." I said, flipping to the "Wings" section in The Green Mill menu. "Which ones should I get?"

I finally decided on The Thai Peanut Chicken wings. We got our drinks and i stated arguing with my mom about the Strawberry Smoothie i got. She thought it was too kmuch of a dessert. She's such a MOM. Oh right.

[Taylor's POV]

I'm so glad to be back in Minnesota. I remember being bombarded by poparazzi when I was walking towards the plane that would take me here.

"Were are you going? Why?" one reporter asked.

"I'm getting back to my roots, trying to stay connected, ya know? I'm just trying to keep it real."

And now i'm sitting at Green Mill with my family. And i'm not the only one. I can see this girl from were i'm sitting, and we are right next to them so i can hear what they're saying, she's arguing with her mom about the Smoothie she got. Strawberry. Just like mine. Ha, at least my mom's not arguing me on that! That girl's kind of cute. She looks like 16, 17. She has a Twins shirt on. I can't see who it is on the back, my guess is Morneau. All the chicks like him. She has black wavy hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. Glasses. She is really cute! Not hot exactly, just cute. Their food comes, she bites into a chicken wing (my kind of girl!) and then starts rapidly drinking her water. The two woman she's sitting with both try it and end up doing the same thing. Pretty soon they call over the waiter and the wings get taken away. Ha, I bet I could have handled them!

[Selena's POV]

My wings came. They were WAY too hot! So we sent them back and I got buffalo ones instead. They were good, i guess. Except by the time i had eaten like two, Mom and Adrienne were already done with their food! So i ate a couple more, then got up to wash my hands.

[Taylor's POV]

I saw her get up. Ok, this is my only chance to ask her out. If i mess this up i'll never see this girl again. I walked towards her. Too late, she went into the girls room. CRAP! I then noticed that there was a TINY hole in the Men's room door, so i went in and went behind the door, looking through the hole. When she walked out i quickly did the same. Wait for it. Wait for it.

"Hey, you're Taylor Lautner" She said, looking at me a little strangly.

"WHAT?!? i am?!?! What's going on?" I yelled, but not loud enough for anyone but us to hear.

"Ha, ha" She had a cute laugh. I stuck my hand out.

"Taylor Lautner."

"Lila, Lila Gomez" She replied, shaking my hand. She has such a pretty name.

"So, Lila, i uh, lost my number, can I have yours?"

She laughed at my corny pickup line. Then, surprisinly she pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed my hand. She scribbled a number on it.

"Text ya later Stalker Guy" She said as she walked away, then she turned around for a sec and winked. W O W. Crap. She saw me following and waiting for her. Oh well she gave me her number! I looked down at my hand "651-951-7535".

I didn't notice anything else that night. Except when she left. I immediately pulled out my phone.

[Selena's POV]

Taylor Lautner used a corny pick up line on me!!!! TAYLOR LAUTNER HAS MY NUMBER omfg. I never really had a HUGE crush on him, but hey, he's HOT. We walked to the car. on the ride home i kept on reaching for my phone, then stopping. Finally i decided i would just hold. Just as i grabbed it. It vibrated in my hand.

Taylor Lautner: Hey, its Taylor.

Lila Gomez: Hi.

TL: Miss me?

LG: We met five minutes ago.

TL: You didn't deny it.

LG: Why should i have to?

TL: You do miss me!

LG:As if!

TL: Hey, since you miss me so much, you wanna go out sometime?

I gasped

LG: When is "Sometime"?

TL: Friday?

LG: What time?

TL: Six

LG: I guess that could work . . .

TL:Shut up!

LG:You

TL: I'll pick you up at Six

LG: It's a date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, i'm going to explain this in case you don't get it. Selena's full name is Selena Lila Gomez. When she meets Taylor she wants to be more unusual, someone he remembers, so she uses her middle name, Lila. One that isn't as common as Selena. Then when he texts her, he put her in his phone as "Lila Gomez" because thats what he thinks her name is. I know it's confusing, but trust me, i have a reason for it!

I hope you liked it!

Review?


End file.
